


【盾铁】哲学进修课（完整版）

by 16702355



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16702355/pseuds/16702355
Summary: 校园au是一次关于哲学进修的调教（x）开车使我去世





	【盾铁】哲学进修课（完整版）

**Author's Note:**

> 是stony火车组的参本文，因为各种情况只能让文本放到这里完整公开啦，本子里的是删减版希望大家喜欢!

*附加鹰寡

 

“该死的，怎么又是……又是B-??!Shit，这个月我已经有好好背书了啊，居然还是挂科了……”托尼看着手上因为画满了红叉而显得惨不忍睹的试卷，有种想要撕掉它的冲动。即使是托尼那不擅长学习的同桌体育特长生克林特，都拿到比托尼高两等的B+的成绩，这让托尼甚是郁闷。

 

托尼·史塔克，曼哈顿一个国立高中的高材生。在初中的时候便先修了大学的电子工程课程，并在SSAT中以全市前列的优异成绩吸引到了麻省理工的注意。只不过托尼不想让自己的生活过于紧凑，还是决定先按部就班的度过高中生活。

 

然而在数理化上崭露头角的托尼，却着实被政治这门科目拌了个大跟头。说起来这可都跟政治的主课导师史蒂夫·罗杰斯有些关系，按说托尼无论如何都不会对政治这种学科有半点兴趣，但为了史蒂夫他也是破了例。尽管代价是每月小测不出预料的挂科与期末的专业课补考。

 

“哎，也不知道史塔克你这个只有理科头脑的家伙，为什么会选政治这门课。”克林特这次小测的成绩在班中不算高，但他并没有为自己靠后的名次而担心，因为托尼总会给自己当垫底。“你也是着了魔了，为了罗杰斯导师，用得着这样么?”

 

托尼红了脸，拿着课本卷成卷，并在克林特的脑门上狠狠敲下:“你他妈还好意思说，也不看看搏击训练课的罗曼诺夫导师把你折磨成什么样!”

 

克林特讪讪一笑，搏击训练课的导师娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在他眼中可是天仙一般的存在。为了得到追求这位尤物的机会，本是专注于田径运动的克林特毅然决然地报了这门课。然而没有壮硕肌肉的他每节课都被虐待得留下满身伤痕。

 

“罗曼诺夫导师可是学校里数一数二的美女，她妖冶地如同盛开的罂粟花，让人一眼便能入迷、中毒，然后心甘情愿地为她死亡……”克林特的眼神露出陶醉，仿佛他的眼中已是浮现了那位罗曼诺夫导师的曼妙形象。“可你看看罗杰斯导师，我承认他确实是一个数一数二的帅哥，但他可是个大男人啊！而且明明是教政治的，居然还练出来一身腱子肉!”

 

托尼不屑地嘟囔道:“真是谬论，现在可是开放的社会，同性恋已经逐渐成为主流了，为什么还要用你那套老古板的思想来定义我呢?我告诉你，我可对为人类的繁衍生息做出贡献没有兴趣，而且最重要的是……”

 

“他真的很好看啊。”

 

托尼托着腮，他坐在第三排，可以很清晰地看到史蒂夫的面容。讲台上的史蒂夫有着一种独特的儒雅气质，他的金发总是那样的耀眼迷人，那双眼眸的蔚蓝色极为深邃，却又足以带起星辰的光泽，每一次的眨眼仿佛都能够勾动托尼的魂魄。当然，托尼对史蒂夫的关注点可不止这些。他看到史蒂夫那被紧致的教师制服勾勒出的身材，托尼恨不得自己能有双透视眼。这样他就可以透过那些薄薄的衣衫，看到他肌肉饱满的胸膛，粉红的凸起肉粒让人忍不住想要舔舐，顺着视线向下，就是充斥在腹部的腹肌，然后可以看到为遮掩禁忌之处的金色耻毛，重重叠叠的遮掩下一定是个拥有着让人难以企及的长度的咆哮巨龙。

 

托尼的呼吸有些急促，他脸上的红晕从脸颊蔓延到耳根。接着托尼感觉自己的体下硬邦邦的，散发出一股湿漉漉的、黏腻的气息，搅乱了他大脑中的理智之弦。那些琴丝开始慢慢的崩坏、断裂，变成坏掉的音符散落在充斥着迷乱电波的大脑内，接着它们被乱流绞碎，成为了宇宙中某个角落被抛弃的电子音。

 

该死，自己居然因为意淫硬了。托尼可不想在课上被别人看到自己这一幅欲求不满的狼狈模样，便想即刻收住自己的小思绪。

 

然而为时已晚，史蒂夫注意到托尼了，连带着他那充满着炽热渴望的焦糖色眼瞳和如同发高烧般通红的脸。

 

“托尼?你还好吗?”史蒂夫的眼神中露出关切。

 

我操，他看到我了，妈的，我该怎么办?平时话匣子一开便能说个不停的托尼，如今半天连一句话也憋不出。

 

“我、我、我没事，我没事老师!”托尼说话都打结了，这个模样顿时引来其他同学的哄笑。然而史蒂夫并没有指责，只是示意其他同学安静下来，并对托尼温柔的笑了笑。

 

“如果没事，就继续认真听课吧，不要开小差了哦。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，史塔克你刚才的样子简直怂到爆了好么!!”下课后，克林特捧着肚子大笑不止，眼泪都快要出来了。托尼咬着牙，却也说不出什么骂克林特的话。毕竟他刚才的样子，他自己都承认实在是太可笑了。

 

这时，政治科的科代表旺达走上讲台:“今天放学后，本次小测所有没有过B等级的学生，都要挨个去老师那里面批。”学生们顿时一阵哀嚎，只有托尼的眼中放出了与众不同的光。

 

对托尼性格颇为了解的克林特用手肘顶了顶前者:“嘿，你的好机会可来了哦。”

 

“我知道，不需要你提醒。”托尼拍开克林特的手，整理好试卷，并在试卷的一个角落留下一行小字。

 

“TONY love STEVE.”

 

史蒂夫对托尼的印象就是，他真的是一个天才学生。就算经常上课睡觉不听讲，在每月的小测中，托尼都能稳坐第一的宝座。只不过政治，或者说是哲学这一块，却是托尼的致命软肋，也让他的总体成绩有了一块缺憾。然而就算这样，托尼也没在政治这块自暴自弃，他对自己极高的要求和自尊不允许他就这般放弃。史蒂夫也从未见过托尼在自己的课上打瞌睡，尽管偶尔会和同桌聊天开小差，但总体来说他的上课态度还是十分积极的。托尼的努力史蒂夫都有看在眼里，只不过也许托尼在这方面可能真的缺乏点天赋。不论托尼怎样努力，他的政治分数也只能勉强跃过危险的及格线。

 

史蒂夫觉得，自己本着作为老师的职责，是时候帮助一下托尼了。

 

“老师?”办公室的门被敲开，托尼拿着试卷走了进来。史蒂夫接过试卷，看着上面满是惨淡的红叉，心想要是换个脾性不好的老师，说不定早就摔卷子走人了。

 

史蒂夫看着试卷仔细分析:“托尼，你的逻辑思维还是很不错的，你看你的客观分分数就比较高。你能够通过题目进行归纳演绎，然后比较选项得出正确答案。但是从你的主观题上看，你对理论知识的运用就很不熟练，而且你的思维框架比较混乱，虽然记住了很多东西，但写出来的答案都是堆砌起的，要点间的关联性不强。还有就是可能你背的东西可能也有点多了，答案 杂糅有许多课外的时政术语，以至于你的一些基础知识都出现了错漏。就像这一题，题干的知识范围是‘矛盾的基本属性’，就是说我们要答矛盾的对立统一的相关知识，但你的答案中却写了特殊性普遍性，这是矛盾的特点，还有这题……”

 

托尼被史蒂夫说得都有些面红耳赤了，以前从未有人这么给他挑过错，从来都只有他给别人挑错的份。

 

最后史蒂夫进行了总结:“……其实这也有我的原因，之前我没怎么叫学生来面批过，你也不习惯问老师问题，导致你有很多问题我没有替你发现。”托尼顿时不好意思地挠了挠头，他确实没有问老师问题的习惯。

 

“你看这样行不行，我以后下班都抽出一个小时的时间来给你补一下政治，不要让这科总是给你拖后腿。”

 

托尼听到史蒂夫说的话不禁一愣，他什么意思，是说要给我补课?天啊!!

 

史蒂夫看托尼半天没反应，还以为他不愿意，便急忙解释道:“这是义务补课，无偿的，不用另外交钱。当然，如果你觉得放学后补课不大方便，我们也可以约在其他时间……”

 

“不不不老师，您误会了，我没说不愿意，也没说补课时间不合适……事实上，能让您给我补课，我真是太高兴了!”何止是高兴，托尼感觉自己都快要被幸福冲昏头脑。想象一下，自己和史蒂夫独处一室，史蒂夫拿着试卷细心讲解，而托尼可以那么近距离来打量史蒂夫的样子，看着他那卷翘的金色睫毛在脸上打下阴影……

 

“既然这样，那从明天开始，放学后你就在603那间空教室等我，记得备齐课本和练习册。希望我的补习，能对你的政治成绩提高有所帮助吧。”史蒂夫笑道。托尼点了点头，正要拿着试卷回到教室，突然好像是想起了什么似的，停下脚步，转身看向史蒂夫。

 

“呃，罗杰斯导师，早上那节课我那样子看着您，您没有介意吧?”

 

“怎么会，我就当你是在羡慕我的身高吧，小伙子。”史蒂夫狡黠一笑。

 

靠。刚刚得来的好心情全都被史蒂夫给败坏没了，托尼想着，随后气哼哼地离开。

 

学校放学的钟声缓缓敲响，学生们从教学楼中蜂蛹而出，广场上被惊起的白鸽也随着人群移动。昏黄的夕阳大片地洒落在有些年岁的教学楼上，砖瓦上的旧痕像是枯槁树木的年轮，无声诉说着时间长河的史诗。学生的脚步轻盈而活泼，他们踩过校园的地面，奏出了属于青春的乐章。

 

史蒂夫一走进约好补课的教室，便看到了早已等候多时的托尼。例行的知识测试后，史蒂夫为托尼制定了一套补习计划，便按照课程给托尼从头开始补习。一对一的课堂见效确实不错，托尼的悟性很高。尽管之前在知识掌握上有些偏差，但经过史蒂夫的点拨之后，托尼也能很快改正过来，这点让史蒂夫颇为满意。

 

只不过托尼上课可不完全是老老实实的，由于他对史蒂夫带有的特殊情感。上课时托尼不但总是用火热的眼神看着他，还不时移动身子往史蒂夫怀里凑。史蒂夫一开始也不觉得有什么，但上了一段时间的课后，他也不是傻子，倒也渐渐明白了托尼的那些小心思，也就在每一次托尼凑过来的时候慌忙移开身子。然而托尼的动手动脚可不止于这个，他每次不是“凑巧”碰到史蒂夫的手，就是“凑巧”靠到史蒂夫的肩上，饶是向来淡然的史蒂夫都被弄得有些面红耳赤了。而每当托尼看到史蒂夫被自己弄得如此狼狈，都忍不住露出阴谋得逞的笑意。

 

这天，史蒂夫正在讲解辩证唯物论的相关知识。

 

“运动是物质的固有属性，物质是运动的基本载体。物质离不开运动，否则会陷入形而上学的静止观；运动离不开物质，否则就会陷入唯心主义……”

 

绕来绕去的理论知识让托尼很是头疼，他想尽力地集中精神，但却难以阻挡袭来的睡意，托尼觉得自己应该做些什么提提神了。

 

眼皮开始耷拉下来，托尼眼中的世界有些朦胧，他看见史蒂夫蠕动着双唇，里面吐露的字句自己一点都没有耐心去倾听，关注点却完全在史蒂夫那饱满的嘴唇上。

 

太热了，托尼想，热得他最后那一丁点理智都全然融化。他前倾着身子，趁史蒂夫没反应过来，一把将史蒂夫推倒在凳子上，托尼的脸几乎要跟史蒂夫的脸贴在了一起，温热的鼻息扑面而来。

 

“老师，不如我们来体验一下活塞运动如何?”

 

史蒂夫的眼神暗了暗，托尼离得实在是太近了，他耸动着裆部不断刺激着自己，然后史蒂夫很明显地感觉到了自己体下的那一团正在臌胀发硬，还带着吓人的滚烫温度。

 

“好啊，你来教我。”

 

史蒂夫把托尼抱到了教室外的阳台，这可真是个风水宝地，不会被摄像头窥见，不过也许还得防备一下在其他教室逗留的学生。

 

“嘿我说，你身为一个老师，吻技好像不怎么样啊……难不成还没交过女朋友。”史蒂夫的吻简直像是蝴蝶飞离花朵般轻巧，实在是难以带给托尼感官上的刺激，他要的，是那种欲仙欲死的热吻，足以堵住所有的空气，直逼人窒息。

 

史蒂夫被托尼说得有些不好意思，露出了青涩的笑意:“女朋友倒有过，但我们也就到拉拉小手、互相拥抱的程度……”

 

“真是丢人，亏你还是老师呢，”托尼不屑地轻哼一声，“但谁叫我喜欢你这块璞玉呢?接下来我教你，你可得好好学啊。”

 

“我正认真听着呢，托尼……老师。”

 

托尼用嘴唇包裹住史蒂夫的唇肉，探出了饱满有力的舌头，将史蒂夫的牙齿撬开，最后同史蒂夫的舌尖缠绕在了一起。史蒂夫很快便学会了这个，他尝试着撩动着舌头，在托尼的口腔内一阵扫荡，感受着与牙齿相触后带来的冰冷触感。接着，史蒂夫探索着秘境的其他地点，最后用舌尖扫过托尼的上腔。酥痒带来的刺激，让托尼忍不住轻哼一声，这般美妙的乐音让史蒂夫加深了这个吻。史蒂夫大口大口地轻轻啃咬着，压制得托尼几乎快要喘不过气，仿佛最后那点供给呼吸的氧气都全然被史蒂夫窃取走。

 

当他们分开这个长情的法式热吻后，托尼的双唇都略有些红肿，淫靡的涎液从托尼的嘴角流下，再带上他那一声声紊乱的低喘，史蒂夫几乎可以认定自己眼前的这位学生其实是只蛊惑人心的魅魔。

 

托尼的眼中像是蒙上了一层薄雾，让焦糖色显得更加黏腻几分，没有人会想逃离在这透彻的融开一片的琥珀中的。史蒂夫又忍不住亲了下去，但这次的目的地却不是嘴唇，他轻轻吻在了托尼的眉心，吻在了眼睑，最后用柔软的唇肉在托尼的鼻尖轻轻蹭着。

 

“你的学习能力很强，罗杰斯导师……”托尼用手揉了揉自己红肿的嘴唇，感觉上面火辣辣的，还带着史蒂夫的气息，便吐出舌头轻轻舔舐。

 

“彼此彼此，”史蒂夫的笑意是那样轻柔，“叫我史蒂夫。”

 

“All right，史蒂夫，接下来该教你做些正事了，”托尼挑挑眉，“啊哈，你该不会是打算不脱衣服来做吧，隔着布料可不足以让我们尽兴。”

 

“……我懂这个，我还是受过性教育启蒙的。”史蒂夫慢慢地，极尽优雅地褪下一层层制服，似乎是故意给托尼卖关子一般。终于，那幅让托尼目瞪口呆的美好肉体在他的面前展露无遗。

 

“哇哦，史蒂夫……甜心，你实在是太——太辣了!!”托尼用手触碰上史蒂夫的肌肉，那种结实感让托尼不惊咂嘴惊叹。最要命的当属史蒂夫体下的巨器，托尼虽然想象过，但亲眼一看，还是觉得那实在是……太粗，太长了，不论是含咽在口中，还是刺入托尼的体内，自己肯定都有得好受的。

 

“没让你失望吧，我以前当过兵，所以练成这样了。”说实在，史蒂夫就这么赤裸裸地被托尼看着，他有点害羞。但为了不被后者笑话，史蒂夫只得尽力装成淡然的模样，“你呢，你怎么不脱?”

 

“嘿，大块头，你得懂点情趣，知道嘛？”托尼将双手环住史蒂夫的脖颈，“我需要，你，帮我脱。”

 

这种带这些调情的语言显然让常年中规中矩的史蒂夫有些不适应，但他还是照做了，微微发抖的手轻轻解开托尼上身的纽扣。史蒂夫觉得自己就像个帕金森患者，笨拙的手指怎么也打不开仿佛是上了锁的纽扣，在茫然无措中，他看着托尼那张脸憋满了笑意。

 

“咳，史蒂夫……我觉得你不用这么按部就班，我是说，你可以试试比较简单粗暴的方法，明白我的意思么?”

 

像是一语点醒梦中人，史蒂夫为了避免自己再露窘态，很是迅速生硬地将托尼的校服撕扯开并丢在一边，接着露出的是托尼那光洁的，未曾受过沾染的身子。

 

还没接收到托尼的指令，史蒂夫便先一步行动了，他从托尼那线条分明的性感锁骨一路吻下，在左右两粒粉红娇嫩的肉粒上交替着侵略。这太超过了，但托尼喜欢这种快感，喜欢史蒂夫舔舐过自己的乳头，用牙齿的轻咬磕碰刺激着它们涨红变硬，粘稠的唾液覆盖在乳晕上，与史蒂夫炽热的呼吸形成了完美的冰火两重天。

 

史蒂夫的头发不时蹭过托尼的下巴，无边的暖意在赤裸的肉身上荡漾而开，也在两人的心尖不停地泛起一圈圈涟漪。他们的腹部都涌上了一朵邪火，带着全部的肉欲与原罪燃烧沸腾，最后火舌在四肢百骸蔓延开来，将他们包裹在熊熊烈火中，融为一身。

 

“你刚刚叫我什么，甜心?”看着身下的托尼在层层刺激下全身早已通红，史蒂夫笑道。见史蒂夫突然停止了动作，托尼不解地抬起头，目光与史蒂夫闪烁着万千星辰的蔚蓝深眸撞在一起。

 

“我很喜欢这个称呼。”

 

史蒂夫俯下身，在托尼的耳旁猛地吹了一口气，热浪带来的酥痒让托尼忍不住打了个抖，随后立刻缩起身子挤进史蒂夫的怀中:“真是的，这么快就学坏了。”

 

史蒂夫不置可否地笑了笑:“前戏结束，接下来我们该做些什么了，托尼老师?”

 

“唔嗯……”托尼坏笑一声，将双腿张开，粉嫩的小穴带着些湿润在史蒂夫面前展露无遗，这看起来有些羞耻，但托尼顾不上这个，因为他感觉眼前史蒂夫的呼吸明显急促了起来，没有人会不愿意接受托尼这种直白的性爱邀请的。

 

“接下来，用你的手指捅进去，进行扩张。”托尼解释道。史蒂夫咽了一口唾沫，感觉自己可能要失去言语的能力了:“那你……不会痛吗?”

 

“所以呀，你得轻一点，温柔一点，要不然我可会哭出来的。”

 

史蒂夫小心地，像是个怕做错事的孩子，慢慢将手指探入那收紧的穴口。瞬间，小穴的内壁富有弹性地塌陷而下，将指节送进了甬道。史蒂夫感觉到，甬道里潮湿的液体让自己的手指变得有些黏糊糊的，但他不在意这个，而是推动着手指在里头不断地搅动，最后，穴口将史蒂夫的手指完全包裹而入了。

 

托尼张开腿，下身随着史蒂夫的捅动一阵阵抽搐着。每一次的捅入都带着些微微的刺痛，像是轻微程度的电击，电流顺着血管在托尼的体内放肆地咆哮。托尼从未体会过这种快感，尽管他并不是第一次做爱，但这种难以言表的舒爽，让托尼根本舍不得停止。

 

“嘿，在往里面捅一点……啊!唔啊!就是那样子……棒极了……”

 

史蒂夫在托尼突然呻吟出声时有些惊疑不定，随后他便明白，他似乎是触碰到了托尼的敏感点。史蒂夫瞬间便迷恋上了这种操作，他不断捅弄着，托尼也迎合着发出一声声舒爽地呐喊。

 

与史蒂夫在一起的一切，都让托尼感到无比欢愉。

 

“你看起来害羞极了，托尼。”

 

史蒂夫掀开托尼棕褐色的卷发，看着他卷翘的长睫毛上打满了水雾，脸红得像是熟透了的蜜桃，让人忍不住想品尝一口。托尼发出一阵低低的呜咽，被史蒂夫这般直勾勾地盯着，而且自己还是以这幅模样，让托尼也不由得难为情起来。

 

“废话真多。”托尼倔强地顶嘴道。但史蒂夫将手指抽出后，他体下被扩张过后的小穴顿时空虚极了，还隐隐发着痒，他恨不得快找点东西来将那里填满充实。

 

“看来你有些忍不住了。”其实史蒂夫何尝不是饥渴难耐，他的阴茎硬得发疼，已经隐隐流出了许些水，那是即将释放的信号。

 

“快点吧，早死早超生。”托尼早就自暴自弃了，在他第一眼看到史蒂夫的恐怖巨器之时，他大概猜到自己肯定撑不了多久。

 

史蒂夫也有些紧张，生怕发生什么意外，最后若不是托尼的提醒，他连用白浊给阴茎湿润一下这种事都忘记了。

 

巨器捅入的那一刻，托尼感觉自己像被扼喉一般，连痛哼都发不出了。阴茎在内壁挤弄着加深，不时带出些潮湿的黏液，甬道和巨龙的较劲在不断进行着，尽管经过了扩张，但狭窄的通道还是让史蒂夫被夹得生疼。史蒂夫的双手在托尼的臀瓣上加深了几分力，指节陷入柔软的肉团中，留下几道红印。

 

托尼努力地瞪大双眼，喉咙里涌上的唾沫让他咳呛了几声。他已经什么都顾不上，手在史蒂夫的身上胡乱抓着，指尖也因为过于的用力而泛白。托尼的穴口在史蒂夫耸动着腰间、来回抽插下不断收紧。他有些忍受不住，水声开始在他的深穴处翻涌，一些渗漏出的液体将史蒂夫的腹部打湿。

 

情至深处，史蒂夫大概也是抛去了理智，将托尼使劲地往怀里收拢，牙齿咬在托尼的肩膀上，努力的在后者的身上留下自己的印记。而托尼的意识早在这种漫长的摧残下变得有些涣散，他迷离着眼神，眼前的史蒂夫只是一团昏黄的色块，随着动作像波纹一样，一会儿模糊，一会儿明晰。他已经分不清现实和梦境，大概只有腰间的酸胀和下体的剧痛是仅存的真实。

 

这一切还没来得及让人反应，他们就在光天化日下进行了一次媾和，白色的浊液在托尼的体内泛滥，带着一种命中注定的誓言，彻底闯入托尼的生活，让他想都别想回避。似乎所有都在这一刻成为定局，托尼在昏迷前一刻短暂的清醒起来，他突然明了，自己对史蒂夫的暗恋彻彻底底的结束了，这十几天，这几个月，托尼一直小心翼翼揣着的那颗心，突然就这么全然放开。

 

没错，这是他要的幸福，托尼笃定地想道，没有自作多情，没有求之不得，一切是那么的顺理成章，像是童话故事里的完美结局。

 

史蒂夫将托尼轻轻揽在怀中，高空的风刮过他们的赤身裸体，带来了难得的清爽。温度渐渐降下，史蒂夫还是那个认真负责的政治老师，但他现在又多担起了一份责任。这么想着，史蒂夫温柔地看向自己怀里的托尼，汗水早已将他的全身浸湿，史蒂夫伸出手指，在托尼的鬓角轻轻摩挲。

 

“老师，你别想再有下一次了……”托尼在昏迷前说道。

 

“要叫我史蒂夫，托尼。”史蒂夫在托尼的唇瓣上轻轻吻落。

 

第二天，托尼在政治课上狠狠睡了一觉，同桌克林特表示甚是不解。托尼当然不会告诉克林特，自己昨天被史蒂夫操得腰都快断了，也不会告诉他自己第二天穿着史蒂夫的衬衫在史蒂夫的单人职工宿舍的床上醒来。如果克林特眼力好的话，他甚至可以透过托尼那没整理好的衣领，看到他肩上的咬痕。

 

除了史蒂夫和托尼，没有人知道他们两人之间发生了什么，当然克林特对托尼居然在他暗恋的人的课上睡觉表达了疑惑，而其他同学也对史蒂夫居然没把托尼叫醒感到疑惑。

 

放学后，史蒂夫像往常一般来到给托尼补课的空教室，并如愿以偿地看到了安静坐在课桌上的托尼，只不过托尼的表情看起来十分淡然，好像昨天发生的事情对他没有丝毫影响。

 

史蒂夫还没来得及说话，托尼便先开口了:“罗杰斯导师，昨天的我是以前的我，今天的我是现在的我，所以昨天我说的那句话不做数。”语气还带着些严肃。

 

史蒂夫眼中猛然一亮。

 

“托尼，我觉得你对哲学的知识掌握的还不够准确，你方才那句话没有承认相对静止的存在，陷入了相对主义的诡辩论，”然后他俯下身在托尼耳边说道，“所以今晚，我有必要在床上给你补习一下。”

 

 

END.


End file.
